Never ending love
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Karen are back with their family. There are so many twist and turns that I have planned. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Please be sure to read "A secret child".
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**_: I was reading my other storyline "A secret child" and wanted to do an updated storyline on it. So this storyline will take place three years later. Please go ahead and review it. I hope that you enjoy it.

_**McGarrett's house**_

Steve and Karen have been doing really well with both of their daughters. Lucy just turned seven years old and Olivia just turned three years old. Steve is pulling into the driveway.

"Mommy, daddy is home." Lucy says happy that her father is home. She's been his little girl since the first time that he met her. She runs to the front door and waits for daddy to come to the door. Steve opens the door and gets jump on by one of his little girls.

"Hey baby girl. Where's mommy and Olivia?" Steve asks his daughter as he gives her a big kiss on the cheek. Before Lucy has a chance to answer, Olivia comes running over to her father as Karen comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Karen says to her husband as she walks to him and gives him a kiss. "Can you see if Danny will watch the girls tomorrow for us?"

"I want to see Grace." both of the girls said at the same time.

"alright, I will call him and ask him but before that lets go down to the beach." Steve offers the beach since he knows that both of his babies are in the love with the water. Steve and Karen are watching the girls in the water.

"Have I ever told you thank you for coming back into my life and bringing me this wonderful family?" Steve asks her as he gives her a kiss.

"yes you have. but you are welcome." Karen says to her husband as they give each other a kiss. Steve's cell phone starts to ringing.

"hey, Danny. Karen wants to know if you will babysit the girls tomorrow." Steve asks his best-friend. Steve hangs up the phone and smiles at his wife. She knows that their date is on and is excited.

_**Preview for chapter 2**_

Steve and Karen enjoy their date night


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So I saw on yahoo that there is a small chance that Hawaii Five 0 will not return for another season. We need to pick up our ratings so CBS doesn't cancel it. So lets do it. Alright here is Chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think

_**Date Night- Steve's POV**_

"So what are we going to do while Danny has the girls?" Karen asks while we walk to our cars. "I had an idea to go to our house and enjoy some quiet time on the beach."

"that sounds wonderful" I say to my wife as we get into our cars. We drive home and get ready for our date on the beach. In the next morning, Steve wakes up to find his wife gone. He doesn't know where she is.

"Karen!" Steve yells for his wife. He gets out of bed and start to search the whole house and still can't find her. She finally returns home with the girls about five minutes and recive a hug from her husband. "Where did you go?"

"I went to get our girls so that they could be here with us this morning." Karen says to her husband as he picks up their daughter. "I am going to make some breakfast."

"Mommy can I help you?" Lucy asks her mother.

"Yes baby girl." she says to her daughter as they head to the kitchen. Karen and Lucy are giggling when Steve comes and smiles to see his girls playing.

"I thought that you were supposed to be making breakfast." Steve says to his wife.

"we are but we are just playing right now." Karen says giving her husband a kiss.

"Get back to work, babe. Both Olivia and I are hungry, so hurry up." Steve says impatiencly to his wife.

"Wow. I thought that you were a patience man." Karen says to him.

"I am." Steve says to her. Steve and Karen enjoy some breakfast with their daughters. Steve got called to go to work. The girls decided to go to the beach and play. Steve wish that he was with his family but he needed to get this case done.

_**Later that night**_

Steve got home and noticed that the lights were off. Steve heads into their bedroom and smiles when he sees both his wife and his kids in cuddle together. Steve had to move their girls before he could climb into bed. He picks up Oliva and she just cuddle against her daddy as he takes her into her room and puts her in her bed. He makes sure that she is not going to wake up. Then he heads back into their bedroom and get Lucy. Normally he would just leave one of the girls but tonight he just wanted his wife alone. Lucy wakes up to find her daddy and gets out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I am so happy for the new season of Hawaii Five-0 this fall. I hope that this season's finale is really good.

**Master bedroom**

Lucy comes into the bedroom to find her daddy laying in the bed next to her mommy and so she climbs into the bed with them and falls back to sleep. Steve wakes up the next morning smelling someone's feet. He opens his eyes to find his little girl sleeping in their bed. Lucy wakes up about two minutes after her father and smiles at him. She craws up and giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Want some breakfast?" He asks his daughter while getting up and picking her up and taking her down the stairs to fix breakfast. About twenty minutes later, Karen comes down the stairs to see her husband and their daughters making breakfast.

"Good morning guys." Karen said while letting her husband and children know that she is up.

"Good morning mommy." Lucy says jumping down and giving her mommy a kiss and hug. Olivia does the same thing as Lucy did.

The family enjoyed breakfast together and went down to the beach and enjoyed the rest of their day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **I am so happy for the new season of Hawaii Five-0 this fall. I hope that this season's finale is really good. This is the last chapter of this storyline. I am thinking about writing another sequel to "Missing Family". Follow me on twitter Carson34ff

Steve is hanging out with his wife and daughters down at the beach when he gets a phone call from the governor wanting to have a meeting with him.

"Karen, I need to go." Steve tells his wife as he gets up. He gives his wife a kiss and then head to change and go have the meeting with the governor.

Steve gets there and waits for the governor to call him in there. He is hoping that it's nothing bad that his team did. The governor finally calls him and talks about the future of Five-0 and how they are doing.

"You guys are doing wonderful. I heard that you are going to South Korea soon." The governor said to his leader of the task Force. "What does Karen say about this?"

"She is fine with it. She knows that I need to go and get my friend from the people that killed him." Steve informs him. "I am going with Catherine and we will be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright you have the week off." The governor informs him as Steve gets up and heads to his truck. Steve drives back to his house and spends the rest of the day with his girls. Steve helped his wife to put his kids to bed and heads to the bedroom to get some packing done or so he thought. Karen came into the room and kiss him and they make love. The next morning, Steve is heading to South Korea to pick up his buddy with Catherine where he finds out things out that he wished never happen to his friend.

**- the next morning- **

Karen was just getting the girls out of the house for the day. Lucy was sitting in her chair along with Olivia.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Lucy asks her mother. She's always been a daddy girl.

"Soon Sweetie" Karen tells her daughter as they get to get some things for Steve coming home tomorrow.

Steve calls as she is checking out to let her know that he won't be back for another day. The girls got a chance to talk to him and are upset that he is not coming home yet. The girls go to bed around eight and she heads to bed herself.

- The next morning -

Steve is on the way home and walked in the front door. He knows that the girls will be up and is going to get tackle the minute that he walks in the door. He opens the door and smiles to see that the girls are not yet awake and neither is Karen. He closes the door and head upstairs to find where the girls are. He walks into the girls bedroom and smiles. They are still fast asleep. Then Steve walks into his room to find Karen awake and reading her favorite book. He climbs into the bed and kisses her.

"Steve, your home." She whispers to him and starts to kiss her husband and an hour later the girls walk into their room and jumps on him.

**Author Note: Alright please review and let me know what you think of this storyline.**


End file.
